Джейк Инглиш
- Костюмы ▾= - Обычный= Файл:Jake_English.png - С черепом= Файл:JakeHelmet.gif - С поясом= Файл:JakeBelt.png - Компьютер= Файл:JakeComputers.gif }} - Сон= Файл:Dream_jake.png - Ребёнок=Файл:JakeEnglishBaby.png }} |caption = |intro = 6020 |title = Паж Надежды |age = 15 (вообще-то около 16, предположительно рожден 1 декабря, 1995) |screenname = golgothasTerror (ГолгофскийТеррор) |style= Не использует апостроф, но соблюдает пунктуацию. Стремится использовать звездочки когда хочет что-либо подчеркнуть. Также использует их для изображения своих действий и изображает ими смайлики. Использует КАПС для акцента. ИНОГДА ПИШЕТ ВСЕ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ КАПСОМ. Часто использует своеобразную лексику и синтаксис в разговоре с соотечественниками или кем-либо другим. |specibus = 2 Пистолета |modus= Пазл |relations = Дедушка - сам и есть Pre-Scratch версией дедушки Бабушка - Приемная бабушка, генетически дочь Джейд Харли - Собеседник по переписке, генетически дочь Джейн Крокер - Возможный любовный интерес Дирк Страйдер - Лучший бро, возможный любовный интерес |home = A jungle on a pacific island |like = Skulls, All Movies, Girls of a Cerulean Complexion, Fisticuffs, Adventure, Firearms |hate = Peanuts (allergic) |music = |pesterlogs = Act 4= |-|5= |-|6/1= (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (10 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|6/2= (3 pp.) (7 pp.) }} Джейк Инглиш - молодой человек, живущий на Острове в Тихом Океане, в комнате, принадлежавшей Джейд Харли в Pre-Scratch Вселенной. Когда Вы пробуете ввести его имя, попытка остается неудачной, как и с Джейн, поскольку он уже получил имя, выгравиранное на его placronym, три года назад на свой тринадцатый день рождения. Хотя вы, возможно, считаете, что ему больше подошла бы такая ребячески-неприличная кличка, как "Barbreath Turdsmirk"(Блевотодышащий Говноулыбашка)http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006019 Его корешник - golgothasTerror. Biography He is Jade's mysterious pen-pal and signs his letters to her as J. He helped Jade work on John's present, providing the four weapons. He mentions in his letter that, while the bunny was his idea, someone else was "twisting his arm" to get him to make it. It is shown herehttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006081 that it was UranianUmbra that was doing the aforementioned arm-twisting. He has access to a transmaterializer, and uses it to send the modified bunny to Jade, despite his residence in a universe entirely different from Jade's own. He claimed to be Jade's grandson, and though it is yet to be revealed it is likely that in the post-scratched universe she is indeed his adoptive Grandmother. Jade believes him because she felt like she was "talking to family." He was present in Jane's dream of Prospit the night before the release of the Sburb Alpha, meaning that he is a Prospit Dreamer. Jake's dream self is deadhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006115 having being killed on The Imperial Condesce's orders; his cause of death was being fed peanuts by the Courtyard Droll as he slept, indicating that he shares John's allergy. Jake used to own a private journalhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006378 before it was appearified by Roxy Lalonde. It was shown to contain a series of letters spelling the word BARK, not unlike the MEOW code found in Rose's journal that was used to create Becquerel. In order to finish his present to John, Jake needed some uranium, which he was lacking from all his machines because he stripped them to power his Transmaterializer. After a conversation with Dirk's auto-responder, Jake realizes that he has to fight Dirk's extremely skilled robot in order to get it. He ventures outside, where he is attacked by various Lusus-like creatures, before finally getting cornered. As a Gamzee's-Lusus creature goes to attack him, Dirk's Brobot saves his life, and promptly beats the crap out of himhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006472. After surviving the battle, Jake levels up, but blacks out. In his dream he meets a new dead Troll, who waves to him. When he wakes up he pesters Roxy about Dirk and the Troll, calling her the girl of his dreams. After that he pesters Jane about whether she likes him or not, and upon her claiming that she doesn't have an interest in him, he tells of what he believes to be Dirk's overly long courtship process and his intent to make a move on it. Meanwhile, Brobot rips the uranium out of chest and smashes it to pieces, before blowing up behind Jake. Personality Jake loves adventure and brawling, and writes in a very peculiar fashion. It would appear that Jake shares a number of things in common with John, including his appreciation for movies (although they tend to be more recent and not nearly as shitty) and his allergy to peanuts. He has a fond regard for blue-skinned ladies and for SPIDER-GIRLS, traits shared with his pre-scratch self. He dislikes monsters, which is in keeping with Grandpa's extensive collection of "trophies". Despite his action-loving mood and ornate vocabulary, Jake is not very assertive and extremely clueless socially, giving the "I'm so glad we're friends" talk to two interested girls within the span of hours. Relationships All the other post-Scratch kids have a romantic interest in Jake, although Roxy has stepped down because she does not want to put her friendships with Dirk and Jane into jeopardy. Neither Jane nor Dirk have explicitly revealed their feelings to Jake, although he suspects them both to be interested in him and has entertained the thought of ending up with either of them. When he addressed Jane on the matter, she denied her feelings for him as she was too nervous or perhaps unprepared for his question. Jake is surprised but relieved since it makes the situation seem less complicated for him, and goes on to confess that he believes he and Dirk may be a suitable match. Jane then freaks out herehttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006488, herehttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006490, and especially here!http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006493 but never shows her disappointment/fears to Jake. This may mean she has more feelings for him than implied. He also seems to have a crush on Aranea, but thinks she is just a figment of his imagination. Trivia *His shirt features an image of a skull, reminicent of both Lrd English's head and Rose's Squiddles shirt. *His bedspread is covered with images of each Troll's Lusus. More so, actual lusii seem to inhabit the forest he lives in. This could be because lusii are only native in post-scratch universes. *During the funeral procession for his Dream self he was being carried atop something very similar looking to a Quest Bed. *He may or may not have an affiliation with Lhttp://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Englishrd English. The obvious one would would be his name. **He also has been shown to be in possession of a full Lrd English "costume," produced by his Grandma's company. It includes a computer helmet that resembles Lrd English's head, a computer coat resembling his Cairo Overcoat, a computer shoe resembling his peg-leg and another that resembles his foot. **It is also stated thathttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006020 "...you'd give your right leg for a shot at desecrating the shit out of some real life mystic ruins for their byzantine wares." Lrd English's right leg was not created when he was formed, and as such he does not have one. **He has a few issues of The Incredible Hulk scattered on his bedroom floor, upon whom English's appearance is partially based. One of the posters on his wall, "The Time Traveling Demon", actually features Lrd English himself. **It is possible, however, that Jake and Lrd English are in no way related, as it has been stated on Andrew Hussie's tumblr that English influenced Alternian culture, and may have just done the same to the post-scratch version of Earth. *His love of cerulean ladies is an obvious callback to Grandpa's collection of blue portraits of females. This could also be a reference to the main character of Avatar, who shares the same name, or to Nannasprite, who is also cerulean in color. *His chumhandle is a reference to Golgotha, the place where Jesus' crucifixion is said to have occurred. The Bible defines the name Golgotha as "The place of the Skull." It derives from gulgōleth, which means skull. His chumhandle name could also reference a powerful, influential being that was killed, then re-summoned as a terrifying, more powerful being - similar to how Doc Scratch's death led to the creation of Lrd English. Or it could be a reference to his love of skullshttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006020. The unusual death of his Dream self may also end up being related. *He shares his text color with Jadesprite. It is almost exactly the same as Rose's, except inverted. *Andrew Hussie has pointed out in this Blog post that Jake has the same initials as John Egbert. It also merits pointing out that his chum handle, golgothasTerror, has the same initials as John's original handle, ghostyTrickster. GT. *Looking at the posters on Jake's wall, it is possible he shares John's appreciation of Nicolas Cage. *The Aimless Renegade and Jake also share the pun of "Retrieve Arms" and they retrieve the same pair of pistols. *His fondness for the comic character Spider-Girl is likely a reference to John's feelings for Vriska Serket. As Vriska also has cerulean blue blood, this could indirectly tie in to Jake's primary love of cerulean ladies. *Jake's Dream Self is dead before the game begins, a sort of inversion to how Aradia Megido was dead before her game began. Interestingly, they also seem to share similar interests in archeology and discovery. *When Jake first discovered his transmaterializer, he appearified several pumpkins, meaning he may be largely responsible for the frequent disappearances of pumpkins throughout MSPA. *His large collection of firearms might be a reference of grandpa`s love for hunting. *Dirk Strider plans to turn Jake into a "Ruthless Killing Machinehttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006432" in his words. *Jane has claimed he is "not a homosexual", a callback to when John stated the same thing about himself. The statement is backed up as Jake has been shown to have an interest in women, despite this Roxy claims that Jake confuses her "gaydar" suggesting he might not be exclusively interested in women. *GREEN-EYES-PEELED-FOR-BLUE-LOOKERS-NUDE.COM redirects to Jake's introduction page. Категория:Персонажи Homestuck Категория:Дети